Makorra
Makorra is the het ship between Mako and Korra from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Korra first met Mako when his brother Bolin brought her into the arena to watch the match. Mako was irritated when Bolin brought another one of this "crazy fan girls" in and was not surprised or impressed when he found out that she was the avatar. At the next match, his teammate Hasook did not show up and Korra ended up serving as a substitute for him, which Mako was initially against. However, Korra ended up helping them win the match and Mako was finally impressed with her. Korra ended up joining their team and Mako later gazed towards Korra from across Yue Bay while Korra gazed towards him. Bolin was eventually kidnapped by the Equalists and Korra decided to go help Mako find his brother. While they were looking for him, Mako confided his dark past in Korra. They eventually saved Bolin, but then Mako met a woman named Asami Sato and they started to date. Korra was jealous when she saw them together. After seeking advice from Pema, Korra decided to confess her feelings for Mako but she was rejected by him. She ended up going out on a date with Bolin instead but Mako later confronted her because he was afraid that she was going to hurt his brother. Korra instead accused him of being jealous because he likes her. Later, Mako finally did admit that he had feelings for Korra but was confused because he was already dating Asami and Korra kissed him. Mako returned the kiss but found out that Bolin was watching. Bolin ran off crying and Mako and Korra argued about whose fault it was. After that incident, Korra still had feelings for Mako and was jealous of his relationship with Asami but backed off more, especially when it was discovered that Asami's father was an Equalist and Korra realized that she needed Mako. However, Ikki ended up telling Asami about Korra's crush on Mako. To make things worse, Korra was captured by Tarrlok and Mako was determined to rescue her. Asami was worried that Mako had feelings for Korra and found out about their kiss through Bolin. Eventually, when Korra was found and everybody surrounded her, Mako demanded that they give her space and carried her over to Oogi. When Korra was recovering in bed, Mako sat at her side and held her hand. These events led to Mako and Asami breaking up. After the Equalists took over Republic City, Korra decided that it was time for her to face Amon. Everybody was concerned so Mako decided to accompany her. Mako helped her fight and was determined to protect her but eventually watched in horror as Amon removed her bending. Mako managed to zap Amon with his lightning and tried to escape with Korra, but Amon eventually caught up and prepared to remove Mako's bending. Upon seeing this, Korra unlocked her airbedning and defeated Amon. Mako comforted her after Amon got away. When they were back at the South Pole, it seemed like Korra would never be able to get her bending back. Mako attempted to comfort her and admitted that he loved her, but Korra rejected him. However, Korra got her bending back and Mako witnessed her when she went into the Avatar State for the first time. Afterwards, Korra admitted that she loved him too and they kissed, marking the start of their relationship. Six months later, Mako and Korra were still dating. However, they argued a lot about what was best for her. Still, Mako remained by her side and said that he would support her choices no matter what. However, when they got back to Republic City, Korra tried to get help from the United Forces behind the president's back while Mako ended up ratting her out. They got into a screaming fight about this later, and after arguing about their own jobs, Mako broke up with Korra. After the break up, Korra was attacked by a dark spirit and lost all of memory. While she soon got most of her memory back, she still did not remember that she and Mako had broken up. Upon reuniting, Korra kissed Mako and the latter found himself unable to remind Korra of the breakup. Mako later helped Korra in her fight against Unalaq and witnessed the destruction of Raava and the end of the avatar cycle. Mako helped fight off the dark spirits while Korra was meditating in the Tree of Time and kissed on the cheek after she defeated Unavaatu and re-merged with Raava. Later, Mako finally told Korra about their breakup and she revealed that she finally remembered while she was in the Tree of Time. Korra admitted that relationship between them would not work and Mako agreed. They admitted that they would always love each other and kissed one final time. While Korra tried to remain on friendly terms with Mako, he behaved awkwardly around her. Bolin eventually convinced Mako to accompany her while she went to find new airbenders. Mako helped Korra recruit some new airbenders and helped her rescue the airbenders who were being held captive by the Earth Queen. Eventually, the Red Lotus attempted to kidnap Korra and Mako helped save her while demanding that they let her go. Later, two Red Lotus members attempted to capture her while she was in the Spirit World so Mako stayed behind with Bolin to make sure that she could get away with Asami. Mako and Bolin were captured by the Red Lotus but were eventually released. Mako was forced to deliver the message to Korra that Zaheer was going to wipe out the new Air Nation if she did not turn herself in. Korra decided to do so and Mako hugged her. Later, Mako tried to help her against the Red Lotus and managed to kill Ming-Hua in the process. Korra was nearly killed and Mako watched in worry as Su-Yin saved her. Eventually, Korra left to the South Pole to recover and Mako wrote her letters. After Korra finally returned after being gone for three years, Mako found out that Korra wrote to Asami and no-one else and was hurt by this. They argued when Prince Wu was kidnapped but eventually apologized to each other and joined each other in a group hug. Also Mako mentioned the old times and Korra looked at him very flirtatiously. Mako was with Korra when she had another vision of Zaheer and accompanied her to his prison when she decided that she had to face him. Mako later risked his life in the final battle against Kuvira's colossus and had his arm burned in the process. Korra thanked him and Mako told her that he will always follow her into battle no matter how crazy it is and that he's got her back. Fanon Makorra is one of the most, if not the most popular shipping within The Legend of Korra. Fans started to ship Makorra before the series even started. As soon as Mako was revealed to be a firebender, many fans found the relationship to be similar to Zutara from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Makorra hints were present as soon as Korra met Mako and the ship especially went viral as soon a their first kiss was leaked in a trailer. However, the love triangle involving Asami and Mako's unfaithful behavior turned a lot of fans away from the ship. Some fans assumed that Asami was an Equalist to make Makorra still seem plausible but they were later proved wrong. While a lot fans started to hate Mako as character, Makorra still had a large following throughout the series. Many fans hoped that Mako and Korra might get back together in the series finale and were disappointed when Korra ended up with Asami instead. Makorra commonly rivals the Masami, Borra, and Korrasami ships. Makorra fans have been part of every ship war in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mako/Korra tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Makorra was supposed to be endgame as far as Book One but the creators decided to break them up in Book Two and never intended for them to get back together. * Many fans refer to Makorra as Zutara 2.0. Navigation